


Art for "By the Riverbed"

by HitoriAlouette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette
Summary: Art for the "Perfect Pair Bang"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Art for "By the Riverbed"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By The Riverbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129355) by [DarkHeartInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky). 



For this [Perfect Pair Bang](https://perfectpairbang.tumblr.com/) I had the pleasure of collaborating with [DarkHeartInTheSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky) on this story, I have had a lot of fun making art for this fic so please go and read it!

The art was made using different mediums, including pencils, ink, watercolors, and Photoshop!

[Tumblr Art ](https://hitori-alouette.tumblr.com/post/617923348109918208/art-for-by-the-riverbed-by-darkheartinthesky-for)Post [Tumblr Masterpost](https://perfectpairbang.tumblr.com/post/617937990835208192/by-the-riverbed)


End file.
